Lies only you can tell
by Raider16
Summary: What do you do when you find out your life has been nothing but a lie? Do walk away from the person that loves you and the family you have? Or do you stay and see what happens? Maybe, just maybe, the one that loves you is right... Takes place in an AU season 4; after the Astrolabe was returned to the brotherhood but before episode 4x15: Instinct.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing...wish I did tho. Any mistakes please let me know, I'll be more than happy to fix them.

Pairings: Myka/H.G, Claudia/OC, and any other pairings that my mind decides to hook up..

Takes place in Season 4, after the return of the Astrolabe and before episode Instinct so there's no H.G pretending to be normal and hooking up with some stupid beefstick just so see can make his daughter her own, however Leena is alive and well so that makes this a little Alternate Universe like.

Hope you all enjoy...Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you all a head of time.

* * *

"Myka! Watch out!" Claudia screeched out as she, Pete, and H.G watched in shock just seconds before the resident tech geek's latest artifact neutralizing gadget exploded covering Myka and the antsy shelved artifacts with purple goo. The area around Myka snap, crackled, and fizzed in a shower of white light causing Pete, Claudia, and H.G to cover their eyes and take cover behind a warehouse shelf. Slowly Claudia peeked up to see if the sparks had ended and grinned sheepishly when she came eye to eye with a shocked looking Myka. "Well that could have gone better," The younger woman stated as she moved towards her latest gadget to investigate how and why it malfunctioned.

H.G, worry etching her face, quickly brushed past Pete and Claudia to stand before Myka, slowly she reached out and placed a hand on the other agents arm causing her to jump and turn her bewildered look on Helena.

Pete cringed at the look on his partner's face. "Uh Claud, I thought you said that thing was safe?"

"It's a prototype ok! I'm still working on it." The techno wiz stated as she tinkered with her little goo gun on wheels.

"Myka, darling are you alright?" Helena asked gently as she thoroughly looked her wife over for any injuries, her hands carefully brushing goo and sticky brown locks away from her lover's eyes.

Myka still had yet to open her mouth, her brain working on overtime to figure out what exactly was going on. "Y-yes, I'm fine." Her hands shook as she brought them up to wipe goo from her face and attempt to get her bearings back. The last thing she remembered was being in some antiques shop in Tucson, Arizona on artifact retrieval with Helena.

Helena carefully reached up and cupped her wife's face causing the taller woman to freeze and look into look at her nervously, the shorter woman lovingly brushed her thumb across Myka's cheek wiping a blob of goo away. "Love- you're giving me a bit of a scare, you don't look alright." Helena whispered as she pulled Myka's face closer to look deeply into the eyes she'd come to adore.

The taller agent's eyes widened in mild horror at Helena's close proximity and she pushed Helena away like she'd been burned causing the other woman to give her a shocked look. "W-what happened? Where am I?" Myka stuttered out as she put her hands up and backed away from Helena, a look of utter worry and confusion blanketing her face.

Claudia's head snapped up and she looked at Myka like she had three heads, slowly she spun on her heeled boots to face the two women. Her eyes quickly flashed to Pete, who gave her a very hard scowl, and then to Helena, who merely shot her a look of mild terror, before landing back on Myka. "Mykes, you're at the Warehouse. We were neutralizing some artifacts when my gooey R/C Rover went boom."

Myka pinched the bridge of her nose and strained her brain to try to sort out what the hell happened and how to she went from being in Arizona one minute to the Warehouse the next with no memory of the time between. "I know where I am but how did I get here," she growled in frustration as she ran her hands through her sticky hair in hopes of causing some memory to come back.

The English agent stepped forward in attempt to take her clearly distraught wife into her arms but was harshly shoved away by said woman causing her to stumble back a few feet. She shot Pete a look that screamed for help, her heart pounding in her chest and her fear escalating. Quickly Pete stepped forward and grabbed Myka by the shoulders jolting his partner out of her thoughts. "Mykes, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked gently, the grip on her shoulders softening and his comforting eyes boring into her own.

"Being in Tucson with Helena; tracking down John Wayne Gacy's clown costume. Then everything went black." She explained frantically, her gaze shifting back and forth in confusion her head scrambling for the bits and pieces to put together.

Behind the two agents Helena's eyes grew wide in realization and her breathing hitched, absolute terror flooded through her veins like Artic ice water. Her body trembled as she took a step back from the group, her own mind now running a thousand miles per hour. She raised a shaking hand up to clutch the locket that still hung around her neck. Shaking her head to get her bearings she pushed aside her worry and brushed past Pete to take Myka in her arms much to the taller woman's dismay. "Myka, my darling you had a bit too much excitement. I think it would be best to get you home to relax." She said almost forcefully as she took her wife's hand and attempted to pull her towards the exit.

"Helena stop," Myka said loudly as she yanked her hand from the other agent's grasp and shoved the woman away. She looked between Helena and her partner in confusion before settling on Pete for answers. "What's going on, Pete?"

"I believe the clear answer is that you've been whammied, Mykes which means we need to find the artifact and fix this. That way you can stop shoving your wife around and get on with the happy marriage stuffs." He stated in assurance as he turned to H.G and Claudia for confirmation.

Claudia nodded before bending down and picking up her R/C car and tucking it under her right arm. "Yep, we'll head up to Artie's office and figure out what's got you all wacky then we'll make it all good as new."

Myka shook her head in horror and held her hands up as she slowly backed away from them. "Whoa, whoa! Wife? Marriage? What the hell are you talking about, Pete? I'm not married and if I was it certainly wouldn't be to a woman!" Her eyes bounced between Claudia and her partner then barely ghosting over an anxious and pained looking Helena.

Pete raised a brow and took a very hesitant step towards Myka. "Mykes, we're gonna figure this out so just calm down. It's the artifact it has you confused and not thinking clearly. We're gonna figure this out so you and your wife, H.G here, can get back to the happy life in the Warehouse." He spoke gently so not to over whelm his partner anymore than she currently was.

"What!" Myka practically screamed as she turned her horrified green eyes to Helena who stared down down at her boots, her eyes looking anywhere but the woman she loved. "I am not married to Helena. None of this is right, it has to be an artifact...possibly one that sends a person to alternative reality or maybe locks them in their worst nightmare." The curly haired agents reasoned to herself as she attempted to rack her brain to figure out what she could have come into contact with just before she appeared here in the Warehouse.

Helena's head whipped up and she locked horribly pained brown eyes on Myka, her chest tightened- her heart feeling as though it was literally ripped in half- tears began to burn her eyes and she fought back a pained sob. Did Myka really think that being married to her was a nightmare? Guilt began to wash over her old English body as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

"Ok and that is how we know you've definitely been whammied," Claudia stated with wide eyes.

"No guys I don't feel 'whammied'. I feel like me only with memory loss or maybe just in the wrong reality."

"Uh Mykes clearly you've been whammied or something has messed with your memory cause the last thing you say you remember happened over five years ago and you just said being married to H.G was like a nightmare." Pete explained delicately as he moved closer to Myka almost like she was a caged animal.

The curly haired agent shook her head vainly; absolute confusion whirled around in her muddy brain- every now and then a flash of a memory appeared in her vision causing even more confusion. "I'm not affected by a memory artifact, Pete it's something else!"

"She's right," came a calm hard voice from behind the agents causing them to whip around and look at H.G in their own confusion. "She's not under the influence of an artifact…anymore." Pete, Claudia, and Myka stared at Helena in clear confusion and the fringes of anger.

"Ok for future reference to everyone; never place a water related artifact near the box of original movie Gremlins they do turn into Spikes and attack." A dark spikey haired woman Myka had never met before stated as she rounded one of the Warehouse shelves with Steve in tow.

"Yeah, those things really are nasty." Steve added as he rubbed what appeared to be a cut on his left forearm. "And next time I want inventory with Claud, Cullen is legitimately crazy." He shot this fellow warehouse agents a look of utter horror as he pointed to the 'crazy' woman.

"Hey now!" Came the simultaneous response from Claudia and Cullen. "Nobody is crazy in our line of business, Jinxy." Claudia retorted with a glare towards her best friend before giving Cullen a sympathetic smile to which the spike haired woman returned with a wink of her own.

Myka continued to watch everything happen around her in complete confusion, she ran her hands through her hair in attempt to calm her anxiety and quell the headache that was stirring in her overly stressed head. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? And who in the hell is that?" She demanded as she pointed at Cullen.

Steve pursed his lips and glanced at all the agents around him in shock. "Ok guys what did we miss?" He asked hesitantly.

"I think the best person to answer that is our dear fellow agent H.G Wells," Pete stated anger beginning to lace his words as he turned his protective eyes on the woman next to him.

Helena sucked in a breath and wrapped her arms around herself, anxiety coursed through her old English body and a stabbing pain erupted in her heart. "Myka has been under the influence of an artifact for the past five years…an artifact I knew about from the beginning and chose not to neutralize."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I made an oopsie and left an important part out in the first chapter so I recommend that you re-read the first chapter before reading this one or you might be a little confused...or continue reading this one and you might not get confused...it's all up to you. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. I'm trying to get this story out as fast as I can and before I loose my muse. Reviews are appreciated it...lets me know where you all like this or if I should just stop while I'm ahead.

* * *

The curly haired agent looked at Helena in complete horror; unconsciously she wrapped her arms around her body and dropped down to sit on a crate. She dropped her head into her hands and took a few calming breaths before turning her furious gaze back to the English woman. "What is the artifact, Helena?" She asked shakily; her empty confused green eyes boring into the clearly anxious warehouse 12 agent.

"It…its Edmond Rostand's pen; the very one he used while writing Cyrano de Bergerac in 1897." She began hesitantly. "It was a rather heartbreaking tale. I read of it shortly before my bronzing." She ran a hand through her long dark hair as she rambled on about the artifact and her bit of her past as she thought of the best way to explain her selfish actions. The agents surrounding her stared on in worried interest while Myka merely glared with deadly yes. "It causes a person to return unrequited love." She admitted in shame her voice low and eyes avoiding her fellow agents.

Myka's eyes lit with rage and she stalked towards the English woman, she only got a mere foot away before Pete grabbed her to keep her at bay. "You used an artifact to make me fall in love with you!" Her voice laced with venom causing Helena and her fellow agents wince. "How dare you!" she lunged at Helena causing Pete to restrain her and the older agent to shrink back in fear.

"Mykes, relax it's gonna be ok. We'll figure all this out." Pete tried to reason to calm all the tension that was growing.

"No Pete it's not alright!" She screamed as she shoved him away, tears threatening to slide down her cheeks. She felt violated…severely violated by a woman she saw as a friend, as someone she could trust. She wrapped her arms around her trembling body, her stomach threatening to bring up all that she'd eaten that day…not that she could remember what she'd eaten. Her throat formed a lump and against her own resolve the tears fell and a sob escaped her lips.

Across from her Helena's head lifted at the sound of her wif-Myka's tortured sob. Slowly she stepped towards the woman, her body on auto-pilot with the strong need to comfort the woman she loved. "Darling, I'm so sor-"

"Shut up," Myka growled darkly. Hard green eyes locked on her sending Helena the clear signal that if she spoke again or touched her she'd instantly regret it. "You have no right to say anything to me."

Helena took a deep breath to calm her own nerves; she schooled her face into a look of resolve and stood up against the furious woman. "I did not use the artifact, Agent Bering." She stated angrily as she lifted her chin to show the other woman she wasn't going to back down.

Claudia, the ever astute young agent, chose that moment to step in. "Ok guys…Mykes…why don't we just let H.G explain. We know now that you aren't being controlled by an artifact…which is of the good… but she's the only one that knows exactly what's going on." The youngest of the group spoke gently while she stepped up to Myka causing the taller woman to look away from the object of her current rage. Myka gave up and shook her head before dropping back to sit on a warehouse crate, Claudia smile gently before taking a seat next to her and putting her arm around her mentor. She turned her own angry eyes to H.G, "Begin explaining."

Everyone surrounding the English woman turned their hardened gazes to her and settled in to her what kind of an explanation she was going to give. "I never used an artifact to make you fall in love with me, Myka." She held a hand up to keep the other woman from interrupting her before continuing. "We'd been together only a couple of months when I suspected that you were under the influence of an artifact." She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her long black locks. "It was something you mentioned one day… that every time you kissed me you tasted copper." She looked down at her hands, the memory of that day causing a sad smile to appear on her lips. Across from her Myka attempted to bit back a cringe at the thought of kissing Helena, the English woman saw the failed attempt and a lone tear slipped down her cheek. Quickly Helena wiped it away and cleared her throat, "I began looking into artifacts that had those types of side effects. When I discovered Edmond Rostand's pen I realized we'd crossed its path while we were hunting down Gacy's clown suit in Arizona."

"And you just let it be? Left me under its control so I'd stay in love with you?"

"No, I flew out to Arizona and retrieved the pen." She dropped her face into her hands to hide the new tears that were threatening to fall; she wiped them away and turned her heartbroken eyes to Myka. "I had every intention of neutralizing the artifact…until I had it in my possession and realized that upon bagging it what we had would end and the happiness that we were both finally experiencing would be over." She choked back a sob as she stood and walked over to crouch in front of Myka. Slowly she reached out and placed a soothing hand on the other woman's knee. "I put the artifact somewhere that I knew would be safe. I knew from my research that it only worked on one person at a time, it wasn't a threat to anyone else. For the first time since I'd met you, darling you looked truly happy…so happy it shown in your eyes…I didn't want to take that away from you."

Myka abruptly pulled away from Helena and stepped around her. "You took away my free will, Helena. You turned me into your love slave." The disgust and pain that laced her words make Helena cringe.

The guilt and anger at her own self coating her in waves as she stood up and turned towards the woman she'd called her wife for the past five years. "You're right… I did and I am so very sor-."

"You were selfish! Did you ever stop to think about me…about how this would make me feel?" Myka snapped angrily. "You violated me, Helena."

"I know Myka but you were happy I couldn't bring myself to take that away from you."

"It was a lie! It was all fake! I wasn't really happy, Helena I was mirroring how you felt!" Myka stalked towards the other woman until she was towering over her. "Marrying you…falling in love with you…won't make me happy. You are an evil and selfish coward." Her words sliced through Helena like a fine tuned scalpel causing the older woman's heart to break even more.

Helena stumbled backwards, her eyes flicked around to her fellow agents. Pete looked at her angrily as he stepped up to stand next to his best friend and partner. Claudia looked beyond shocked and confused. Steve started at her with a stone cold expression. Cullen was the only one giving her a sad smile and the English woman knew why, she'd not only messed up her happiness but also Cullen's.

The curly haired agent shook her head and moved towards the warehouse stairs. "I need to get out of here. I can't be near her anymore." Myka growled angrily as she swept past Helena.

"There's more to the artifact, Myka." Helena tossed over her shoulder causing the American agent to stop and listen. "It not only causes a person to return another's love but it can also cause a person to admit their deepest love to another. If the person it's being used on has feelings for the wielder then they admit their feelings."

"I never had feelings for you beyond friendship, Helena." She stated evenly over her shoulder before walking away again.

"Are you so sure about that, Darling?" Came the husky emotion filled response that caused Myka to stop once again. "Because even your closest friends and family have believed your feelings for me to ring true, not once did they second guess our relationship or your feelings."

Myka's breathing caught in her throat; slowly she turned and glared at Helena's back before slowly moving eyes to each one of her fellow agents. They all refused to look at her and instead chose to focus their gaze on whatever they could around the warehouse. "You're a perfect liar I'm not surprised you fooled them."

"We didn't know, Mykes we all believed it." Pete said sadly as he walked over to stand before his best friend. "Why don't we go up to Artie's office and we'll fill you in on everything that's happened because a lot has happened in five years." Myka nodded in agreement and the two started towards the stairs.

Helena listened to them go before raising her pained gaze up to Claudia, who'd moved to stand between Steven and Cullen, she took a step towards the young girl she'd come to see as a daughter. Claudia quickly shrank back from her and shot a hard glare towards her. "Claudia, I nev-" She started gently but was quickly silenced by Claudia's raised hand.

"Save it, H.G cause I don't even know who you are anymore." She shoved past the English woman and headed in the direction Pete and Myka had gone. "I'm gonna go help, Pete." She stated over her shoulder. Steven glared at the oldest agent before following after his best friend.

This left Cullen and Helena alone in the depths of the warehouse. The English woman looked up in to Cullen's hardened gaze, her heartbreaking for the other agent that she'd come to like. "Cullen, I apologize for all this."

She held a hand up to stop her explanation. That seemed to be happening a lot lately to the English woman. "Not now, Agent Wells." She stated evenly before motioning to Helena to begin walking towards Artie's office with her following.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Myka and Pete slowly entered the office to find Artie sitting in front of his computer grumbling about something Claudia had done without his approval. He quickly spun in his chair when he heard the two agents enter his office. "You two are done inventory so soon!" He stated in frustration. "There's no way you could have-" He stopped when he noticed the lost and frightened look on Myka's face. "What happened?"

"Apparently H.G was using an artifact that made Myka fall in love with her and when Claudia's goo rover exploded covering Mykes in goo it neutralized the artifact so BAM our Mykes is back." Pete explained as he helped Myka into a chair. The female agent dropped heavily into the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you certain of this?" Artie asked as gave Myka a soft smile.

"She admitted it, Artie…she took away my free will." Tears sprang to her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Artie felt his heart strings break and quickly handed her a box of tissues.

"You have no memory I take it." He stated causing the curly haired agent to nod as she blew her nose. "Alright then I'll go inform Ms. Fredrick." He grabbed his Farnsworth and quickly headed up to his room in the warehouse leaving Pete and Myka alone.

Myka turned her red puff eyes to Pete causing the male agent to pull her to him in a loving hug. "What happened, Pete how much of my life has changed?"

Pete took a deep breath and looked up at Claudia and Steve as they entered the office. Claudia moved to sit on the other side of Myka and hugged her too. Myka smiled as she realized just how great of friends she had. "Well you and H.G have been married for five years and you-" He was abruptly cut off by the harsh ring of a Farnsworth, he quickly looked up to find Helena standing in the doorway holding the ringing device. All but Myka knew what time it was and exactly who was going to be on the other end of that Farnsworth call. "Answer it," Pete said coldly.

Helena took a shuddering breath, pulled out as happy of a smile as she could, and flipped open her Farnsworth. Painful tears threatened to slide down her cheeks at the sight that greeted her.

"Mummy!" A high pitched voice rang out.

Across the room Myka froze and pulled her eyes up to look at Helena. Everyone in the room carefully watched Myka's reaction while trying to fight back the smiles that always happened when the little boy was around.

"Hello, my darling. Have you been a good boy for Aunt Leena?" Helena asked around her tears as she watched her son smile and nod.

"I mad you n' momma an 'iture." The little boy said in excitement.

The English woman smiled brightly as her heart broke just a little, her son had absolutely no idea that his life had changed completely. "I can't wait to see it, Mattie."

"Momma?" Mattie asked as he tilted his head in boyish confusion.

Helena pursed her lips and closed her eyes, every beat of her now broken heart causing undesirable pain in her chest. "Mommy is busy at the moment, Mattie but she will see you when she gets home. Now if you continue to be a good boy I'll allow daddy to take you out for ice cream before dinner."

The boy's eyes grew wide on the Farnsworth and he shook his head quickly. "Momma said no." He said in excitement causing Helena to smile. Always the good boy just like his mother.

"We won't tell Momma, it'll be out little secret." The little boy grinned the very grin he'd gotten from Helena before scampering away from the Farnsworth to go play.

Leena chose that moment to come into view, "Has something happened?"

"All will be explained when we return home, Leena just make sure Mattie is a good boy. Thank you." Helena said evenly as she wiped her tears away, the other woman agreed and they said goodbye. The English woman closed her Farnsworth and held it against her chest, her eyes staring hard at the floor while her mind ran a million miles an hour.

Myka watched the other woman; she'd seen the pure loving smile grace Helena's face when the little boy called her 'Mum'. She had a whole new life, a life that she had no memory of but had appeared genuinely happy to everyone involved in it. "Is-Is he…" She began hesitantly causing Helena to slowly look her way.

"Yes, he's yours…ours actually." Helena supplied sadly as she looked into Myka's eyes for the first time since the neutralizing.

"H-How? Tell me." She ordered he eyes never leaving the English woman's. Next to her Pete cleared his throat to begin the explanation. "No. I want her to tell me." She shot Helena a hard pointed look causing the other woman to look unsettled.

Helena looked at Myka like a deer caught in headlights before slowly nodding and moving over to sit at Atrie's desk across from Myka. "His name is Mathew Alexander and he's two years old. We were married for three years when we decided to have a child. We talked about using an artifact but decided that we didn't know what all the side effects were so we settled for going about your getting pregnant the natural way."

"It was ok to use an artifact to take away my free will and violate me but it wasn't ok to use one to get me pregnant. You're unbelievable." Myka growled angrily as she shot Helena a deadly look causing the English woman look to away in shame. The curly haired agent took a moment to allow all this new information to sink in. She was currently married to Helena…a woman…a one hundred and fifty sum year old woman. She had a two year old son nick named Mattie -that thought caused her to smile a large genuine smile. She had a family…a family that she never knew she wanted until she was told she had it. A warm calm feeling formed in her chest as she thought back to the little boy's voice on the Farnsworth. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as quick mess of memories assaulted sight.

_"We're having a baby!" Loud cheers and congratulations from everyone._

_ "You're having a boy!" A doctor smiled. She looked up and Helena smiled down at her, tears rimming her beautiful brown eyes._

_"He's beautiful, My love." Helena whispers as they looked down at their new born son the was cradled in her arms._

_"I wuve you!" Two year old Mattie says as she and Helena leave for work._

She's jolted back to reality with a gasp, her eyes wet with tears and lips forming a soft happy smile. Helena looked at her with hope as she saw the smile appear on her wife's lips, maybe just maybe Myka was remembering everything and her feelings for her were changing. "Who's the father," she asked quietly.

"That would be me, Mykes!" Pete jumped in proudly as he bumped his should against his best friend's. Myka looked up at him in horror, she was hoping to God that 'natural way' didn't mean she had sex with Pete. "Don't worry, you and H.G did it was the modern natural way with doctors. I just supplied the much needed male part of the equation via a cup. We in no way did the ditty, Mykes your wif-H.G would have killed me if we did." He finished with a sheepish smile when Myka shot him a warning glare for referring to Helena as her wife.

"You were right on that decision, Peter has made a wonderful father. Mattie adores him." Helena said softly with a smile at the father of her son.

"He's as smart as you and H.G but he gets his funny side and charms from me." Pete stated proudly causing Helena to roll her eyes and Myka to laugh.

"You wish, Pete he totally gets the charms from H.G." Claudia interjected as she walked towards Artie's desk and retrieved a silver framed picture, she handed it to the bewildered warehouse agent.

Myka slowly took the photo and stared at the image. There was little boy about a year old sitting on Artie's lap playing the piano. He was gorgeous, an absolute cutie- with bright brown eyes like Helena's and loose curly hair like Myka's, and his smile was a pure mix of her own and Helena's with a few minor hints of Pete. The happiness shown through the picture took Myka's breath away and before she knew it she was running her fingers over the boy's image. "He's my son," She whispered in awe as her heart swelled and a nagging feeling of being away from him tugged at her.

In front of her Helena unsuccessfully held back her tears as she watched the woman she loved remember her son for the first time. Angry with herself she dropped her head and moved away from Myka, her tears dropped down her cheeks in waves. The tears became stronger when she caught Cullen's painful gaze, she knew what all this meant…she'd more than just screwed up her life. Angrily she wiped away her tears and turned back to Myka. "I am sorry to all of you. What I did was extremely selfish." Her words rang loudly in the office and no one chose to look at her so she shrank back and allowed Myka to absorb all she'd been told.

"I'm tired and I have a nasty headache, I think I'm just going to head home and rest." Myka stated as she handed the photo back to Claudia and stood up.

"I'll take you home," Pete said as he grabbed their jackets and they both headed towards the umbilicus.

The remaining agents watched them go before turning their attention to a distraught and guilty looking Helena. Claudia made a move to speak but was quickly silenced by the loud stomps of Artie coming down the stairs from his room. "Where are Myka and Pete?" He asked when he noticed the duo missing.

"Pete took Myka home to rest," Helena said quietly as she turned to stare out the office windows and over the warehouse.

Artie nodded quickly and moved over to put his Farnsworth on his desk. "I've spoken to Ms. Fredric about the incident that has occurred today." His words professional and detached causing all the agents in the office to tense. "She will be speaking to the Regents about this until then we've agree that the proper protocol must be taken." He turned his hard cold eyes on to Helena and the woman looked down in guilt. The broken trust and sadness that hid behind Artie's cold gaze broke her heart more. She'd truly messed everything up between her and her family. "Agent Wells you are hereby released from your warehouse duties and placed under house arrest pending investigation by the Regents. Agent Gray, please escort Agent Wells home and remain with her until you receive your orders." His tone was icy causing more fear to grip Helena.

"Artie-" She began as she took a step towards him.

"Agent Gray," He growled out not once looking up at Helena.

Cullen moved towards Helena and took her arm causing the English woman to look up with puff red eyes and tear stained cheeks. The compassionate look in Cullen's eyes broke Helena's resolve and she allowed the agent to walk her out, her head bowed in shame and her tears pouring down her cheeks. Cullen looked back one last time her eye locking with Claudia's until the umbilicus door broke the connection.

Behind them Claudia and Steve watched in shock before the youngest agent turned to Artie. "What's going to happen to H.G?" She voice small and harsh with emotion.

"I don't know, Claudia it's all up to the regents. You two can go home." His words were sad and empty, his gaze locked on the photo of himself and Mattie. The two agents said no more, gathered their belongings, and headed for the door leaving Artie alone to await Ms. Fredric and Helena's fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: _Italics _indicate memories in case anyone hasn't figured that out. I hope every one is enjoying this so far. I'll be honest I don't know yet if this is gonna have a happy ending or not...I'm still playing it out in my head. I'm going to continue to get this out to you guys as fast as I can... preferably before my muse flies away again. Keep the reviews coming i appreciate them. And ENJOY!

* * *

"Uh Pete, Leena's is the other way?" Myka stated in confusion as she pointed in the opposite direction before turning back to her best friend.

"We're not going to Leena's, Mykes we're going to your house." He explained gently while focusing on the road ahead of him. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see his partner looking at him like he had three heads. "You and H.G agreed before Mattie was born that having a place of your own was better for each of your sanities."

Myka briskly nodded before turning her attention back to the scenery outside her window. Her mind was running a hundred miles an hour, so fast that minute by minute she felt her headache getting worse. How does one process that they've been married for over five years, to a woman none the less- a woman that she only ever saw as a close friend and childhood hero? How do they process the fact that they have a two year old son that they remembering nothing about? How was she going to begin to even think of rationalizing what's happened in five years and move one? Dropping her head back on the head rest and brushing her hand through her unruly locks, Myka willed her anxiety and confusion to calm down.

The drive progressed on for another five minutes until Myka realized that Pete had pulled onto a long dirt drive way, her interest peaked and she found herself leaning forward as they drove further down the drive. Her eyes widened as the trees parted to show a large pale green farmhouse with brown shutters and white trim; the front of the house was somewhat camouflaged by the many spruce, pine, cedar, and birch trees; and rolling plush green lawn fanned out around the house. Myka felt her breath hitch at the beauty of the place she apparently called home.

Pete put the car in park and shut the engine off in front of the large garage connected to the house.

"You're home!" Pete cheered softly before climbing out of the car and heading towards the front door.

The other agent slowly opened the door to the car, almost afraid that if she moved any faster it would shatter some unbelievable dream she was in, and carefully slid out of the seat. The sudden whips of fresh mountain air and pine trees assaulted her senses causing her to close her eyes and breathed deeply for a few long moments. The sudden assault of a memory took her breath away and she stumbled to lean against the side of the car.

* * *

_"I don't understand, darling why you insist on being where it's so quiet and isolated." Helena says in disinterest as they climb out of Myka's car to stand before a large green house with brown shutters surrounded by large green trees and long plush lawn. The taller woman merely grins and glances over at her fiancée to find the other woman looking over the house with a small grimace. "I find it much too quiet; I fear the voices in my head will come back." The sarcastic hint in her lover's voice causes Myka to shake her head as she walked towards the front door. "For the record, love I liked the Victorian we saw in town." Helena called after she followed her lover into the house._

_"Of course you would, Helena you're old." Myka tosses over her shoulder lovingly as she stepped into the house. The English woman glared harshly at her lover before walking faster to catch up to her. Myka stepped into the house first and gasped at the pure beauty she laid eyes on. _

_Helena nervously stepped up behind Myka, mildly afraid of what lay before her after hearing Myka's sudden gasp. She looked away from her fiancée as slowly as she could to take in the interior of the house they'd stepped in to. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest as she too took in the beauty of the house. _

_"It's perfect," Myka breathed as she continued to take in the gorgeous architecture. Various ideas of how to decorate quickly running through her mind and causing a pleasant and content smile to appear on her face._

_"I should hope it is…considering I already bought it." Helena whispered in her lover's ear as she gently wrapped her arms around her lover. Myka spun around in her lover's arms in amazement, a huge smile slowly breaking out on her face. The English woman easily read what her partner was thinking and smiled largely in return. "It's ours my love, all of it and more."_

* * *

Myka sucked in a breath as she was slammed back to reality by Pete's concerned yell of her name. Her mind and senses felt fuzzy and there was a low ringing in her ears as she carefully grasped where she was. The memory of her and Helena still ringing in her ears and burned in to her eyes as clear as day. She pressed her palms against her eyes in attempt to wipe away the blur and regain her composure. She waved away Pete's concern and carefully started towards the house all she wanted at the moment was a glass of water and to sit down.

Pete, ever the gentleman, held her arm to keep her from stumbling as they walked the short distance to the front door and opened the large heavy oak door for her. As she stepped through the doorway Myka was assaulted with the smell of her homes, a brisk scent of cinnamon, cedar, and baby powder. The smell brought an assault of memories that took her breath away with force.

* * *

_"I believe it's tradition for me to carry you across the threshold, darling." Helena states as she attempts to quickly unlock their front door while Myka slides her hands under the shirt of her black tux._

_"You attempt to pick me up, Agent Wells and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the first week of our marriage." Myka states bluntly as she grabs a handful of her white wedding gown and starts into the house. "Which would really mess with my wedding night plans and any other plans for the following week." She tosses seductively as she takes her wife's hand and pulls her into the house, the dark lustful glean in Myka's eyes sends a shiver down Helena._

_"Righty-ho then." Helena replies as she kisses her wipe deeply and swings the front door closed._

* * *

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"You're pregnant?" _

_"You're gonna be a 'mum', Helena." Myka says happily as she holds up a positive pregnancy test. _

_Helena quickly rounded her desk and pulled Myka into her arms for a tight hug. "We're having a baby," she whispers in awe causing Myka to take her hand and place it on her pregnant belly. Helena looked up at her wife in joy, tears beginning to prick her eyes and a happy smile making her face begin to ache but she didn't care. "I love you, Myka." _

_"I love you, Helena." Myka whispers as she wipes away her wife's happy tears. Helena gently cups her face, thumbs brushing away her tears, before leaning in and kissing her partner deeply._

* * *

_"Helena! Come quick!" Myka yells frantically from the family room._

_Helena bolts from the desk in her study, her heart pounding and adrenaline pumping at the frantic tone of her wife's voice. The sight she comes upon makes her stop dead in her tracks. Their eight month old son is taking his first steps from the edge of their couch to where Myka was currently sitting on the floor. Pride swelled in Helena's chest and she quickly walked down the stairs and scooped her son in to her arms. _

_"That's my boy!" She exclaimed as she tickled and kills the young child causing him to laugh and giggle, she put him down and watched as he walked unassisted from the coffee table to the couch- it wasn't the four unassisted steps he'd just take to get to his mother but it was still an accomplishment. Myka smiled as the sight and slid lovingly into her wife's arms as they stood and watched their son._

_"He's going to be too advanced for his own good." Myka states lovingly._

_"Well of course is Mum is H.G Wells." Helena said in pride as she smiles at her little boy which causes Myka to just laugh and kiss her._

* * *

_"Mum! Mum! Mumma!" Fourteen month old Mattie babbles as she picked up Cheerios and shoves them into his mouth with chubby baby hands. _

_Myka sighs heavily as she watches their son eat breakfast, she dumped a few more Cheerios on his tray, and a sad smile adorned her face as she listens to him babble on. "Darling, the only reason he's able to say 'mum' and 'mumma' is because it's so close to his baby babble; it has nothing to do with you and it's not a bad thing that he hasn't said 'momma' yet. He'll say it soon enough, I'm sure." Helena reasoned from her spot across the table from Myka while she read the morning paper and sipped her tea._

_The curly haired woman nodded and attempted to smile brightly as she watched Mattie push around the Cheerios and she knew this mind was running just like his Mum. "I know. I know. I'm just...I'm just anxious. He's hit all his other milestones early I was just hoping he'd hit this one early." She said as she gathered her coffee cup and plate then walked over to deposit both in the sink. Helena watched from over the top of the paper, a loving yet lustful smile played on her lips as the sight of her wife's perfect ass swaying away from her. _

_"Momma!" Mattie shrieked when he realized his mother had disappeared from in front of him. His eyes grew wide and he looked around for the woman in question before they locked on a shocked Helena. "Momma!" He yelled again while putting his arms out to his Mum telling her that he wanted to be picked up._

_Myka quickly walked to the little boy's high chair and picked him up. "Yes, Matthew! Momma." She stated in joy and kissed the young boy causing him to giggle and babble some more. She looked over to find her wife just grinning at her and taking in the sight of her extremely happy wife and son._

* * *

Myka's eyes fluttered open and she took a moment to gather her bearings before looking around her house. She was once again taken back in astonishment as she took in the appearance of the house she lived in for the first time. Vaulted eight to twelve foot high ceilings towered above them, hard wood floors led through the entryway to a large cherry stained stair case that up to the second floor and balcony overlooking the foyer. To her left was a large living room with a plush cream colored carpet, a dusty brown colored sectional, a couple leather chairs, and a stunningly crafted stone fireplace surrounded by full book shelves. To her left was a huge dining room with a gorgeous marble top dining table that sat at least ten, in the corner stood a beautiful hand crafted china cabinet the appeared to hold some of Helena's small and non-artifact type inventions and a few near original copies of her books.

"C'mon you'll be more comfortable in the family room," Pete said as he led the way through the rest of the house. "You and H.G don't really use the living room or as H.G calls it the library. Apparently it was a must have for you two but so far it's only been used by H.G to charm your dad." They passed by the kitchen and Myka quickly took in the large center island and bar, the hand carved cabinets, the shiny granite counter tops, and stainless steel appliances. They passed by a spiral stair case which Myka assume led to the back half of the upstairs. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed what looked like an office or study with mahogany stained hard wood floors and a large cherry stained oak desk and bookshelves that lined the walls. "That's H.G's fortress of solicitude. Not many people are allowed in there and I'm one of them." He explained nonchalantly as he motioned to the office Myka had been admiring.

"I can't imagine why, bull in a glass shop snooper." Myka said with a smile causing her best friend to abruptly stop and jokingly glare at her before walking ahead again.

As they came up on the 'family room' as Pete called it, Myka's breath hitched and her eyes went wide once again. Pete walked down the small flight of stairs to stand in the center of the room. "And this is the family room. Incredible view huh?" The female agent stood at the top of the stairs and took in the sight before her. The family room dropped down only about five steps before leveling out, more plush cream colored carpet covered the floor, and huge floor to vaulted ceiling windows revealed the breath taking view of mountains and the river that ran behind the house. A huge corner sectional sat in the center of the room with two large recliners across from it and a hand crafted wooden coffee table between them. The floor was scattered with what Myka assumed was Mattie's toys; they added a perfect homey touch to the house. Myka slowly walked down the stairs to stand in the family room, it was in that moment that she noticed all the photo's adorning the walls, tables, and shelves. She walked over to one picture in particularly and plucked it from its spot on an end table. She stared at the photo in confusion, almost willing the memories and emotions to come back to her because she looked just so Goddamn happy. It was a black and white photo of her, Helena, and Mattie; they were lying on their backs in a pile of orange, yellow, and red leaves with a bundled up Mattie beginning held above them by Helena the only color in the photo was Mattie.

She put the photo down heavily before falling onto the couch with a heavy sigh and buried her face in her hands. There was just so much running through her head, so many memories yet so many blank spots; so many emotions yet not enough emotion; so much anger but even more heartbreak. Against herself resolve the dam broke and her tears flooded out, sobs wracked her body and her heart ached. She shouldn't feel heartbroken and empty yet at this moment that's all she felt, almost as if that's all she could feel now. Her tears and sobs came harder as she felt the couch dip beside her and Pete wrap his arms around her, his soothing words only making the tears come easier.

TBC


End file.
